


The Courtyard

by The_Girl_Wonder



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Orihara Izaya, Hurt/Comfort, Izaya Being Izaya (Durarara!!), Kidnapping, M/M, Nightmares, Orihara Izaya-centric, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Heiwajima Shizuo, Secret Admirer, Secret Organizations, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Wonder/pseuds/The_Girl_Wonder
Summary: Izaya Orihara’s pissed off some powerful people in Ikebukoro. This wouldn’t be anything out of the ordinary, except these people own half the world and don’t take too kindly to being insulted—and Izaya’s stolen something he can’t exactly return. Somehow, Shizuo Hewajima has gotten mixed up in this dangerous mess, too, which means the two enemies are going to have to figure a way out—or die at each other’s throats.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1: Knock, Knock

When Shizuo opens the front door that night, he’s expecting the pizza delivery guy. Instead, half-swaying on his porch stands Izaya Orihara, face pale as the stark glow of the half-moon and strained with an expression Shizuo has never before seen on him. Later, he’ll realize that it was fear—and that fear is just one of a million emotions he never thought he’d see struck across his arch-enemy’s face. He’d certainly never imagined that he would ever care.  
The moment he opens the door, his blood pressure begins to rise, his anger building in anticipation of another chase through Ikebukoro. Instead, Izaya opens his mouth, then collapses into the doorway, hitting the floor face first as his coat fans out from him like a furred shroud.  
“The fuck—?”  
Two shadows loom past the porch, just out of the lamplight. It quickly occurs to him that the flea must’ve pissed someone else off and taken off running—maybe even intending to get Shizuo mixed up in the shitshow as well. It wouldn’t be the first time Izaya’s tried to frame him for a war crime.  
He’s just begun kicking the unconscious informant back out the door to hand him over to his enemies when one of the men outside comes into the doorway. And pulls out a taser, aiming it at Shizuo. Despite the anger that immediately courses through him at being threatened, he attempts a placating smile and gestures to the figure splayed across the ground.  
“You want him. Izaya Orihara. I have nothing to do with the shithead—take him.”  
The second guy stomps into the doorway and pulls out a gun.  
Shizuo’s anger rises, but he tries one more time. “Okay. Get that gun off me. Now.”  
The gun goes off and suddenly both men are being held up by their throats, the weapons now a single hunk of steaming metal in the corner of the room.  
“You have three seconds to get out of this city.” The blond spits into their terrified faces. “Do. You. Understand?”  
One of them chokes out something that might’ve been ‘yes’ and Shizuo drops them, watching as they scramble backwards into the night. A stinging in his left side has him reaching down to feel it, his hand coming away sticky.  
“Goddamn it—”  
Looking in the bathroom mirror reveals it’s no small graze, regardless of the lack of pain. He grabs some paper-towels and walks back into the living room, dabbing at the wound and cursing at the stains he’s already dripped on the carpet. He digs out his cellphone and dials Shinra, his gaze wandering over to the still-unconscious Izaya, his face possibly even paler than when he’d first shown up. If it weren’t for the slightest rise and fall of his black-clad chest, Shizuo would think he was dead.  
“Shinra. Yeah—I’ve got a problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I’m trash and have no idea what I’m doing :)
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy, and I love love love comments <3


	2. Chapter 2

Shinra’s wrapping up Shizuo’s bullet wound with the last of his gauze when Izaya begins to stir on the couch he’s been haphazardly chucked onto. He rolls over and falls off the side, landing on his face for the second time tonight.  
“Ugh—”  
“Fucking finally.” Shizuo swats away the doctor’s hand and glances at Celty, who Shinra’s brought along for “protection,” knowing that she’s probably the only thing keeping him from killing the flea for daring to come near his apartment in the first place. “What the fuck are you doing here?”  
Izaya sits up, rubbing his eyes with the sleeves of his furred jacket. “It’s lovely to see you too, Shizu-chan.”  
Shinra shines a light into both of the informant’s eyes, asks him to track his finger as he moves it slowly from side to side. “You seem to have a minor concussion, although that might just be from your fall earlier.” The doctor glances back at Shizuo. “That doesn’t explain why you fainted in the first place.”  
The informant shrugs, a nonchalant smile playing across his face. “Guess I was tired.” He shifts to address the bartender. “So sorry I passed out on your porch, Shizu-chan. I, ah... _offended_ a few people, and they elected to send a couple of their goons after me—thanks for ensuring I didn’t have to get my hands dirty.”  
“You didn’t answer my question—what the hell are you doing here?” Shizuo’s scowl shifts into the barest grin. “You don’t want my _help,_ do you?”  
Izaya cackles. “Oh Shizu-chan, ever the comedian. No, I’m just here to warn you—though I can’t tell you how much joy it would bring me to see you hanged upside down from a flagpole, bleeding your guts out and still roaring like the _beast_ you are.”  
Shizuo stands up, his fists already clenched. Celty stands between them, whipping out her phone and tapping a quick message. She flashes the screen at the informant.  
_Izaya. Stop._  
“Warn me about fucking what?” Still scowling, Shizuo lights another cigarette and leans back. “I have no idea who these people even are—they sound like your fucking breed. Creepy, dodgy bastards.” He blows a puff of smoke. “Whatever you’ve gotten yourself into, I don’t give a shit—obviously.”  
“Well,” Izaya shifts his weight on the tiny couch, an uncontrollable smirk beginning at the corners of his mouth. “They might’ve gotten the slightest idea that you have something to do with it.”  
Shizuo flicks the ash into the nearest tray, his temple beginning to pulse again. “Where would they have gotten that idea, exactly? And what’s ‘it’?”  
“Your name...came up.”  
“And who the fuck brought it up?”  
Izaya’s silence is answer enough.  
Celty flashes him her phone: _So—who are these people, again?_  
“They’re known by most people as ‘The Courtyard.’”  
“Oh, Izaya _no._ ” Shinra pauses wrapping up his medical supplies and stares hard at the informant. “Tell me you’re joking.”  
Izaya shrugs his shoulders. “Unfortunately not. And they’re pretty upset with me.” He glances at Shizuo again. “I had to swing by your place to corroborate that you do indeed have something to do with this.” He chuckles darkly. “The only thing they hate more than being stolen from is being lied to.”  
“You _stole_ from them?” Shinra’s face is white, the medical bag now fallen open and discarded on the floor. “Please _please_ tell me this is a joke.”  
“You’re getting repetitive, friend.” The informant stands. “I’ll be out of town for a while—and I _suggest—_ ” His eyes pierce through the bartender’s dark glasses, glittering with malice. “You lie low for a while, too, Shizu-chan.”  
The doctor’s face hasn’t regained its color as he raises an eyebrow. “Izaya, it’s not going to be so easy to outrun them—You of all people should know that.”  
Izaya shoots Shinra a glare. “And _you_ should remember that I have before and will again.”  
“Get the fuck out of my apartment, flea.” Shizuo flicks a spec of dust vaguely his way. “And my city.”  
The informant bows sarcastically, flashing one last grin at the room. “Gladly.”  
——  
His head is pounding. Outside, a light rain has begun, and the humidity immediately clings to his skin. He pulls his hood up. Despite the closeness of the air, a chill runs through him and he shivers involuntarily. He hadn’t expected to faint—though it had worked out so well he might’ve planned it after all. He’d just needed the two idiots who’d been stalking him to lay off long enough for him to make a clean escape. He won’t be taking any chances. Not this time.  
As the elevator takes him to his floor, light-headedness descends on him again and he catches himself on a railing before he can stumble. His knuckles are white by the time the doors slide open. His apartment is dark—Namie must have left for the weekend. He’s just come to take what he needs for work: his laptop, third phone, and a few well-hidden hard drives. Despite the urgency he feels in the pit of his stomach, he sinks onto the sofa and closes his eyes for a split-second—  
“Izaya. You make my job too easy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof—sorry this bitch took so long. I wanna get the story straight from the beginning so I don’t mess it all up later lol. Anyways...the plot thickens (or so they say). Lemme know what you think so far and if you’ve got any ideas! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays y’all :)


End file.
